Came here to die
by Nanopanda
Summary: Everything start to torn apart as memories grow stronger for the greatest evil master Chase Young when a misterious girl ends up under his protection
1. Falling

6.8.11

Summary: What if the badies ended up saving lives?

The day was just like any other day, the sun raised up in the morning, clouds covered the sky with pale tones and birds kept cheeping. It was different for a particular person. She had been all day walking nowhere till she finally entered the Lands of Nowhere without knowing. The girl didn't quite notice the drastic change in landscape, like if she cared… the only thing in her mind was the pain she was going through.

A huge rocky mountain took her attention. _High enough…_ her stiff body made it to the top, feeling it was her only goal right now. She took a long breathe and stared at the distance. It didn't matter that she was being surrounded by jungle cats, or that the volcano look more like an evil lair… wind blow all around her, standing at the edge. An inquisitive look glanced in her direction, waiting for her next move.

Chase Young had spent the day meditating, it was true, when he got sit indian style and closed his eyes, truck of time could get lost for him. But now he was facing that long-haired girl outside his Sanctuary with curiosity.

"What do you think she's doing, Percibal…?" he murmured messing with the lion's golden hair. He could tell the girl had had some problems, she was all covered in bruises and her white skin was stained. The man decided to give it a go and appeared in his front door hands on his back.

She turned around, facing the young man who just stared at her sort of confused. Closed her eyes and let gravity take control of her. Chase almost jumped when he saw her free falling from the entrance's edge. Calmly, found his chi and reappeared falling himself by her side. It took him a few seconds to approach her body and embrace her careless. An instant after they were back at the entrance, breathing heavily from the adrenaline.

Chase could feel how she was clutching to his chest, eyes still closed and her hair all messed up by the air.

"What were you doing…?" he asked with a stern voice.

"I came here to dye…" was her answer. He frowned, he could have told that.

"Not today…" and with that she passed out in his arms.


	2. Chase's memories come back alive

**LOL I got reviews! I have to admit it… I hadn't thought this could end up having future but here it comes second chapter…! Enjoy! ^^**

"Bath her and then bring her to my bedchamber." Chase ordered still surprised by this all. "Take care you don't hurt her…!" _That will be difficult… anyway, why am I doing this…? Out of boredom my guess… _his thoughts rambling through his mind. He didn't like when his thoughts rambled like this and found himself meditating again.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you." _How much time have I been meditating…?_ Chase wonder why didn't everybody have such modals as Percibal. Left a sigh and opened his golden eyes just to see the white skinned girl. Something rang a bell to him when he first paid attention. She looked quite familiar but couldn't say why.

"Never mind… leave her here please." The soldier did as he was told and left the semi illuminated room. Chase rose her head up and placed a pillow below, taking notice of the bruises that dotted her neck. "How did you get this…?" he knew she wouldn't answer but couldn't help it. _And why do you look so familiar…?_

A whole week went by at Chase's place, he had used all his ointments and she was almost recovered from the worse part of it but still had purple her shoulder and part of her hips. She couldn't be more than sixteen years old.

Pain struck all over her when she first tried to sit up. Her muscles didn't respond straight away and stayed laid. She blinked a few times before anything made sense. _The mountain…_ Flashes kept running through her mind. _But I… I jumped… and then…_

"So you are awake." A soft voice called out.

"Where… wher… am I?" her voice came as a plaintive grunt. Chase sit down by her side, examining her forehead.

"In my Sanctuary…" he answered absentminded. "You were pretty injured, I took you here to heal your wounds."

"You didn't have to…" the girl told him meaning she didn't want to be healed. Chase laid his eyes on hers, feeling his curiosity grow inside. The girl avoided eye contact, facing the opposite side of the room.

"Usually I wouldn't have stopped you." He admitted with half a smile.

"I don't want to be _here_ anymore…" Chase knew she would try and leave. Anticipating her actions he saw as she tried to walk away pass him, he stood up just in time to grasp his arms around her shoulders and assume the function of a cushion when they fell down. They kept holding tightly, lying together as flashbacks appeared in Chase's mind.

"Now I remember…"

_500 years ago…_

"_Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase Chase!" a childish voice yelled. _

"_You're going to wear my name out!" The young boy saw as a kid jumped into his arms and aimed a finger at him. _

"_You are late." Chase smiled softly and shrugged. The bright look that smiled back made him feel home again. He had been in a trip almost two years now and his little sister had grown pretty much since he left. _

"_No I'm not!" he put his tongue out at her and started to tickle her. _

"_Come on! Mom is waiting for you!" Chase stared at the small village where he had been brought up and followed his hyperactive sister. _

**I know I know… it's short but I think this story is going to focus on flashbacks and that's all I can update! You liked it? The idea of that sweet Chase Young wearing blue and having a little sister couldn't stay away from me!:D**


	3. Xiaolin apprentice

Mary Standford was her name, Chase finally succeeded and got her talking a little. He didn't enjoy the unpleasant situation but it had to be made.

"Would it kill you to eat some more?" he was acting kinda parent on her and Mary disliked it just as much as him.

"As if!" she mumbled. "Why do you keep trying to look after me? Didn't you hear me the first fifty times I told you I wanted to die!" the girl ended up yelling at him, her eyes flaming. Chase smiled sadly and asked her silently to sit down again.

"You didn't tell me why yet..." Chase sighed and stared down his own salad.

_500 years ago..._

Chase smiled, his mom kept hugging him for almost five more minutes. He felt a warm sensation under his chest, just as he hugged her back. Li grinning happily, she was eager for him to tell her all his adventures and couldn't wait.

"Chaaase..." the boy, only 15 years old, looked down and found her bright blue eyes staring with a big smile.

"Ha, you cannot wait, can you?"

"Why do I have to?" she had a point so he took her little hand and went for a walk. Once they reached the river they sat on both rocks and stared at each other nearly laughing. Chase told her all the traveling stuff, and showed her just how many movements he had learned at the city. Li was starting to get bored when a voice called them out from the trees behind. A tall, bald young man appeared and watched Chase's perfomance.

"What is that used for?" he finally asked finding his actions slow and pointless. Chase opened his golden eyes looking at the strange boy.

"Equilibrate chi." he answered. Li stared at them without knowing if they had some kind of relationship. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dashi." told the monk smiling confidently.

"I'm Chase and that's..."

"Li! His sister!" she introduced herself. Chase patted her head annoyingly.

"Hey!"

"So, you came from the city!" Dashi sit down near them, watching the water flow. He had always find some kind of magic in the liquid element.

"I..."

"He arrived this morning!" Li was faster than her older brother and pouted when he sent her a naughty smile jokingly. "He is gonna be the greatest xiaolin dragon ever!"

Dashi went wide eyed when he listened the little girl. His eyes went from her to the long-haired boy who was smiling patiently.

"You are a xiaolin dragon...?" that couldn't be, _he_ was the first xiaolin apprentice. And he knew for sure he didn't have any other fellows.

"I... yeah, I will lead tomorrow to the ancient Temple and try to become a xiaolin apprentice."

"We could go together." Dashi was starting to freak out! If this Chase became an apprentice as him he would have someone to train, to share chores and that kind of stuff! Chase stared at him, didn't getting how came that this strange bald boy would like to join him. "You are shy, aren't you?"

Chase let an awkward smile and nodded. None of them knew it but that was the beginning of a long friendship.

Next morning both led up the way to the ancient Temple where Master Ying would test Chase Young and decide his future.

"You nervous?" Dashi walked happily, hands in his pockets. Chase wore a blue tunic and ocean blue pants, they seemed comfortable and suited perfectly their owner. Dashi took a good glance at him, long dark hair fell till his mid chest and he was staring at the distance, lost in thoughts.

"Hm?" Chase didn't hear anything Dashi asked.

"Are you nervous? About being tested...!" Chase walked silently a little behind him, Dashi stood there, waiting for him to keep up.

"I try not to but..." The young monk was fast reading peoples' mind. He could tell by Chase's expression that he didn't believe in himself as he was going to be asked to.

"Hey, don't panic!" he put his arm around Chase's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You can do it! Just be yourself and everything will go as you like! Like Master Ying would say 'flow with your emotions and you will lead the river' or something like that! I don't know where he gets that proverbs but they seem to work...!" Dashi was leaving Chase behind as he went on and on babbling about whatever crossed his mind.

Chase smiled softly and followed him till they reached the ancient Temple.

**How you liked that? I have always thought Dashi was the talkative type! :D** **I most appreciate your reviews! yeah, like Omi would say xD **

**Ok! I got one question! How old is Chase? 500 or 1500 years old? O.o I've always been confused with that xD**


End file.
